Quicksand
by Dannee-san
Summary: Shounen-ai! Rating for safety. One-shot. Duo's PoV. Just a little silliness I wrote. Duo and Heero get in a sticky situation during a Preventer mission.


AN Again, this is shounen-ai. Nothing too explicit. Just a bit of harmless fun. If you're wondering why I wrote this, while I'm also working on a hetero story, read my bio. Anyone who doesn't like shounen-ai, beat it. I don't except flames because this is a homosexual tinted story. You have been warned.

* * *

Quicksand

* * *

Note to self. Making out in quicksand is not a good idea.

My partner and I were currently holding extremely still, to prevent us from sinking any further in the tricky ground. How difficult that was for me, can be easily explained. See the note above? Yes, well. We were on a Preventer mission. Nothing fancy, just a bit of snooping around a base in the middle of the South American jungle. We had been separated for about ten days, until we hit our rendevous point half an hour ago. Since all we had to do was turn back, now the needed information was gathered, we took the time to indulged ourselves in a little... reacquainting. That was all fine and dandy for a while, hey, I missed the guy so much, I thought I was going crazy, but anyway. We stumbled backwards a bit and, without either of us noticing, the ground started swallowing us up.

So, we were liplocked in the middle of a quicksand pool. Pity me! Okay, so we weren't exactly liplocked otherwise we'd have sunk right out of life by now, but I didn't even dare move my head from the niche of his throat, afraid even that tiny movement would result into us sinking further.

"Heero?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"What do we do now?"

There was a silence for a moment. Then his breath caressed my ear and he answered. "It would help if you were carrying your comm."

Oh, right. What a bright idea. Why hadn't I thought of that? "What of your comm?" I asked.

"Busted," was the answer. "Fell in a river trying to avoid a one of those big snakes sneaking around here."

What I would give for one of these snakes now! They usually wind themselves really tight around the branch there hanging from if pressured, so we might have been able to use one of them to get out of this mess. No such luck of course. There never around when you need one.

"Oh," I whispered back. "Okay then. Back pocket. Left side." I had to suppress a shiver when I felt his hand wander down my back towards the pouch hanging form my belt. It would make sense to move in such a fashion. Removing his hand from my back would make its journey to the comm wobbly, perhaps threatening our precarious balance.

My left calve started to cramp from the uncomfortable position it was in, halfway wrapped around Heero's leg. We were being enthusiastic, alright! You'd be, if you hadn't seen your life partner, best buddy and dearest lover all wrapped into one neat little package, and what a package he's got but that's beside the point, if you hadn't seen all that for ten days. Really, my libido can take only so much.

The hand, now tightly wrapped around the precious comm, moved upwards again. I heard the click of the call button being pushed and the Heero spoke again. "This is 01 calling 04. Quatre, answer."

"Heero!" the distinctly loud voice of the fourth Gundam pilot exploded in my ear. Personally I thought his voice sounded way too cheery in comparison tot he situation we were in. "Heero, are you alright? Is Duo close by?" I had to snort at that. Come on, we were draped over one another.

"Yes, he's here. Come pick is up. Our status is compromised."

Stupid soldier talk. I wanted to correct him on that, but suddenly shouting, "We're being swallowed by quicksand in a courageous, but foolish and lovesick seeming position, so GET US OUT OF HERE!!!" Doing that, might unbalance Heero just a little, and even a little was enough to lower us two inches.

"Trowa, we're leaving! NOW!" Yikes, the kid could screech. "What happened?" he redirected his attention again.

"We're stuck in quicksand."

The silence was more telling than anything, but Quatre being Quatre just had to ask. "Both?"

"Yes, Quatre, both. Now hurry up."

"Okay, Heero. You're at the rendevous point, I presume?"

I had a sudden flashback of one of those pre-colony stories I had heard about. Totally irrelevant to the situation, but I suddenly had a vision of an English lord in ripped clothing being addressed with, "Doctor Livingstone, I presume?" Quatre is so formal at times. There was that one time, when we had teamed up for some snooping on the streets in one of the old cities on the European continent and Quatre had spoken to a street vendor as if he were a member of the Winner Inc. board of directors.

"Yes, Quatre. Just hurry."

"Okay, be there in thirty five minutes."

Oh, damn! How were we supposed to hold out for that long? The suspense was killing me anyway. Oh, was I glad I had sprayed myself three times with that bug repellent today. I really hate mosquitoes. That's a good thing about the colonies. No bugs. Or at least very little. Something about the stale air they don't seem to like.

"Hey, Heero?" I asked. I was bored. I always talk when I'm bored, whether I'm lounging on the couch or about to drown in quicksand.

"Yes, Duo?"

"What do you wanna do when we get back?"

"Continue this."

I frowned, thinking he would feel my eyebrows moving against his skin. "What, drowning?"

"Idiot," he muttered, and endeavored a little nip at my ear. "Of course not. I missed you."

Well, it's always nice hearing that, but I must admit, I think I liked hearing it then even more. You see, I kinda felt responsible for us getting in this pickle, since I was the one who jumped him and, completely out of character, temporarily assumed a more dominant role pushing him backwards and ending up in the by now familiar situation.

Now, I'm not saying I'm normally a pushover. Heero gets bottom almost as much as I do and I always put up a good fight before our roles in bed are established, but in the not-bed part of the romantic part of our relationship, I like to be pampered. Don't know why, but I like cuddling up in Heero's arms more than being his blanket. And I never knew, but Heero is actually quite the gentleman. Must be why Relena fancied him in her younger years. In fast, she once told me that at the first Earthen school he attended and where he met her, officially at least, that all the girls were 'smitten' with him. Until he ripped the invitation for her birthday party Relena gave him. He had other plans for that night, mainly destroying his Gundam before it could fall in enemy hands.

I have to say, that had to have been one of his most stupid plans. J sacrifices fifteen years of his life (the best years too!) and the moment Heero can start his mission of wrecking havoc on Earth among Oz, he decides to ditch the plan and blow the whole thing up. Am I glad I came across that thing under water. Made me meet him. Very glad.

"Missed you too," I cooed. That's not a tone I use often. It's not, really! Only when I'm in a highly romantic and sappy mood. And we were sinking in quicksand. Right.

Come on, Tro! How long does it take to fly one of the fastest helicopters ever built? Not to mention one of the most expensive. Had the best stealth equipment. Designed by _moi_, of course. This was ridiculous. I wanted to be pulled out of this nasty situation so I could properly drape myself all over Heero. Now that is a mental picture I like. Hm, livingroom of bedroom? Bedroom, definitely. More room, more comfortable. Maybe some candles, a drink or two... Yeah, I'm a hopeless romantic. I admit it, I, Duo Maxwell, Gundam pilot, Shinigami, am more romantic than a lovesick fifteen year old schoolgirl.

Okay, that's exaggerating, but I am the more romantic of the two of us. Really, as gentlemanly Heero can be sometimes, he knows more about getting old than romance.

And then Heero cheated. Really, I didn't move at all. Didn't give any incentive. I swear, the guy has a fetish for making sticky situations even more dangerous. He started sucking on my earlobe. So that may not sound very dangerous, even when sinking in quicksand, but I am really, really, highly sensitive there, and that bastard knows it. It was like he was playing a game or something. Let's see how long Duo can hold out earlobe torture until he cracks and makes us drown.

Really fun game.

I tried desperately not to squirm. My knees started to turn into jelly. My fingers tightened their grip on Heero shirt. The guy was smirking. Bastard! I was just about ready to cave in and die a glorious death in the shortest but hottest make-out session in history, when he pulled back.

I nearly sagged in relief. As much as I wanted more, I wanted a whole lot more, for hours on end for the rest of our lives. The quicksand puddle wasn't part of those plans.

"Don't you have a little more self-restraint?" he murmured.

Asshole. I decided I would turn the tables and find his weak spot. Yes, the Perfect Soldier does have a weak spot and it's a good thing Oz never found out, because then we would have never have won the war. It's the surest way to get me on top in bed. There's this little hollow just above the collarbone where a few of the neck muscles are attached. Exactly that line of muscles is the Perfect Soldier's weakness. He turns to molding clay if I start biting there.

And low and behold, I was facing that exact spot.

"No fair," he moaned, a tremor running up his left arm.

Well he hadn't been fair either. Never challenge the God of Death to a game with what he stands for. Besides, I was enjoying myself too. And leaving quite a set of hickeys.

"Duo, stop. Or we'll drown." He was really teetering on the edge. I could feel it. The barely suppressed muscle tonus. The shallow breathing. The racing pulse. I gave one more lick and pulled back.

"You're a monster," he panted. I knew that without having to be told.

"So do I get tops tonight?"

A growl was my only answer.

"Well?" I gave another lick.

A whine this time. Getting closer. One more nibble and he'd cave.

"Alright!" he growled. "Just stop doing that!"

I smiled smugly. There is a thrill about topping Heero Yuy. It's the only time I ever get to see him losing full control, surrendering it, really. Quite amazing.

Before I could gloat more about my victory, the air currents around us changed. In quick strong gusts it started pulling at our clothes. Our ride had arrived. One of the most beautiful none-Gundam contraptions I had ever seen. Very sleek, very modern, but I was more interested in getting un board. I didn't dare lift my head from where it was nestled, but I assume it was Quatre that lowered the rope-ladder. Heero grabbed it and brought it in reaching distance for me too. We'd have to just hold on until we were pulled free. Then start climbing. If one of us started climbing now, the other would sink.

It didn't take long. State of the art technology really. Could carry over two thousand pounds and still remain soundless. Anything more than that and the engine has to strain too much to still be quiet. Damn near undetectable on radar too. Quatre helped us on board and settled us with blankets. But the whole time there was a gleam in his eyes I didn't like. Quatre's gleams are not a good kind of gleams. He rarely gets that way, but when he does, he's more mischievous than me. And that is saying something.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, Quatre, spill. What is it?"

While the helicopter pulled up above the treetops, Quatre dissolved into a pile of giggles. It was up to Trowa to explain the cause of the blond's mirth. "You still have that comm in your hand,. Heero?"

With a confused expression Heero raised his fist from the blanket indeed still clutching the comm. His thumb over the call button.

Oh dear. "Tell me it didn't happen."

Quatre practically liquified from laughing, btu he managed to choke out, "Glad to hear you still have a healthy sex life. I'm sure you conjured up some interesting images for the guys back at the base."

Damn. That was severe mortification. The whole conversation had been broadcasted live over 'Preventer News'. Oh, well. At least we were out of that quicksand. An tonight would be fun.

* * *

AN Silliness all over the place and a particularly bad ending. I wrote this in about an hour, hour and a half, or so. Not a complete disaster huh? It's over three pages long. Just came to me. I thought the first sentence out of the blue and just realized I had to write a story from it. It's not bad, but it's not brilliant either. The story of my life. I'm weird. And tired. It's past midnight here and I had to get up early this morning. So I'm off to bed now. Review please?


End file.
